


Lament

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin survives the battle. Bilbo doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

 

Hail king of dwarves! Hail valor great,

Hail he who fell to crueler fate.

Amidst the ashes did he rise

And brought with him the drake's demise.

A company of thirteen strong

A halfling smooth of cheek he led;

Misfortune weaved its tainted song

Oh weaved it 'round his crownless head.

Alas! For though his armoured strength

Failed not against the orc-blades keen

Prone was he to the taunting length

Of love that unraveled from within.

The humble burglar was his One

With hair of gold and will of stone,

The king saw hope bright as a sun:

No longer would he be alone.

Beneath the misty mountains' loom

So vowed he by his noble name,

That in the days beyond the gloom

His side would be his One's to claim.

Through blood and grime shined on his brow

The blessing of old lovers' lore;

Great was his joy when at last a bow

Brought down the beast of Erebor.

Yet knew he not; a deadlier beast

Lay waiting in the halls of old,

A curse ancient that longed to feast

On dwarven minds with lure of gold.

His One saw this, its dangers clear

To eyes to which greed was unknown,

And so the one he held most dear

Was the one to take the Arkenstone.

Alas! For all his armoured might

By gold his path was made forlorn;

He cast his lover from his sight

With words of threat and harsher scorn.

An alliance through this was forged,

Three races joined forces on the moor

And grim-faced watched as there emerged

Troops marching down from Dol Guldur.

Azog Defiler pale and foul

The king faced on the battlefield,

But sickened as he was in soul

Dull were his strikes; weak was his shield.

Thus soon Orcrist was thrown aside

The orc drew back its arm to kill,

When with a howl of pain its hide

Was pierced through with a sword of skill.

And there he stood, his halfling love,

Who knelt and wrapped him in embrace;

They did not see when from above

Azog yet living swung the mace.

The battle-cries of eagles high

Rang victorious in his ear

While in his arms the dying sigh

Of love sealed true a desperate fear.

Hail king of dwarves! Hail he who wept

Sat on his throne of cold regret.

Swathed in the memory of vows unkept

So reigns he, never to forget.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.... I'm not really in good terms with English right now so can anyone please tell me if 'cast from sight' is acceptable in terms of grammar/meaning? I seem to recall seeing it somewhere.. could have mistaken 'cast out of sight' for it though urgh
> 
> Apparently it's okay :D Thank you HallsofStone2941!


End file.
